In Loving Memory
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: "Molly sobbed silently as they fold the flag. Sherlock was next to her, his hand on her back rubbing it. The soldier turned to her and handed her the flag. She took it and held it against her chest. She couldn't hold it any longer and let out a loud heart wrenching sob. Sherlock's expression was stone hard but his eyes were misty and his cheeks were damp." Jolly/Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

**I've been so busy, and of course the best remedy for too much busy is another fic! I don't know where this came from, it just did. Actually I know exactly where it came from. I was riding the bus to school one morning and this country song came up and it was a female artist talking about how she was watching her friend/daughter/sister at a military funeral. But I'm gonna hush before I give out anymore information. But I will say that as usual the first chapter is gonna be really short**

**This is an AU (obviously), and Season 3 airs in 9 hours on PBS. I AM SO EXCITED!**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly sobbed silently as they fold the flag. Sherlock was next to her, his hand on her back rubbing it. The soldier turned to her and handed her the flag. She took it and held it against her chest. She couldn't hold it any longer and let out a loud heart wrenching sob. Sherlock's expression was stone hard but his eyes were misty and his cheeks were damp.

Sherlock looked at his pathologist and felt his heart breaking for her. She was dressed in the dress that she chose out for him, but he never got to see it. Her hair was straight and in a clip to the side, the two rings shimmering on her finger in the sunlight. Sherlock pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back as she cried. He heard the 21 shots fired and then her mutter,

"He's really gone…" Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes

John Hamish Watson, was dead

* * *

**I hope that's how a British military funeral goes, I've only ever seen American ones (the most recent on an episode of Bones a few weeks ago)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay I decided I wanted to re-write a few parts to the second and third chapter. But changing subject**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE HIS LAST VOW, HOLY POO I WAS SO EXCITED AND OVERCOME WITH FEELS BECAUSE JOHN AND MARY ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER AND THEY'RE LIKE MY NEW MAJOR OTP BUT I WILL STILL BE CONTINUING THIS FIC(so don't worry ;) )**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly got up at the podium her hands shaking and she moved a piece of hair out of her face. She sniffed and wiped her eyes again,

"Um, John is-I mean was- an amazing man. I never thought that when Sherlock was dead for the time that so much would happen. I never thought that I'd meet somebody who made me feel like John made me feel, ever. Every single day he would make me feel better, even when I felt horrible. He was the kindest man in the world, the universe even. Whenever the strays would come up to the door of our flat, he'd carry them in, give them a bath and some food before calling the vets office to get them their proper shots and operations, before making sure they were at a good home. When Toby died just two years ago, John I think was the most upset actually." Molly laughed slightly at the memory, "And then our dog, Maria, he loved her and she loved him. When he found her it was love at first sight, and of course I had to let him keep her even though I wasn't to fond of dogs at the time. Um and then he got called back into combat, even though he was a doctor and I remember how scared I was, he spent two years in Afghanistan before coming home for a three month visit, I remember he just walked right into the morgue. I thought I was dreaming at first. But I wasn't. I wish this was a dream, some awful demented dream that I wish I wasn't happening. I saw him just two weeks ago, he didn't want to go back to combat. He was trying to stay, he wanted to have a family. And they were about to accept his retirement proposal, but he sent it in a day late, because I was sick. And I can't help feeling that if I had made him turn it in, he'd still be here. And he wouldn't be-" Molly chokes on the word before letting out a sob, "He would be here right now, and none of this would be happening. I just want my husband back!" She begins to sob putting her elbows on the podium and burying her head in her hands, "I just love him so much, and it's unfair. I only got five years truly with him, and then he was taken so harshly. It's a horrible way to die, being shot in the head while sacrificing yourself for somebody else, but that's who John is-I mean was. He always thought of himself last, because he was just that good of a person. And anybody else that says otherwise can leave, because I heard you Harry in the beginning of the service, you called him selfish for not thinking of us before he took that bullet, but he did it to save a persons life, an _18 year old child's_ life! That is not selfish!" Molly practically screams.

Sherlock gets up and walks across the grass and past the coffin to the podium and then Molly turns towards the coffin and places her hand on it,

"I love you, and I wish that I had been able to give you the family you wanted before you left." She says shutting her eyes and letting Sherlock take her by the shoulders and lead her out, into the car that Mycroft provided.


	3. Chapter 3

**so guys, third chapter, may include the 4th later but let me just say that I am excited for when you guys read the next few chapters because big big happenings will be going on. And you may love me or you may hate me. But either way, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly walks through the hospital down to the morgue, trying to get away from him,

"Molly! Molly!" Sherlock calls. Molly had refused to take days off of work. "Molly stop!" Sherlock says gently grabbing her arm.

"What?! What do you want from me?! I can't do anything about John being dead, and no I'm not moving in with you until I end grieving, because it's never going to stop, ever ever EVER!" Molly says.

"Molly, please-" Sherlock starts looking her in the eye,

"Because everything I see reminds me of him, whenever I'm talking to somebody, I always think of him and when someone laughs, I think about how he was the biggest idiot-"

"It's only been a day since his funeral Molly-"

"-And that really comforts me, that my husband is in a box in the ground, to be forgotten about and rot away while I prance around and do my everyday work. I never got to say goodbye! Our last conversation was a fight Sherlock! I didn't want him to go back, I wanted him to keep fighting for him to stay, but he said he couldn't! I never told him how much I loved him and how much he meant to me and how I would always love him no matter what and how much I was going to miss him and how I wanted to have the family he wanted. The worst part is that II got one phone call the day before he died, and it was cut short because of a stupid power outage and loss of the cell tower reception!"

"Molly you listen to me-" Sherlock begins.

"God gave me two opportunities to tell him and I didn't!" Molly says sobbing now, uncontrollably.

"Molly Watson will you please listen to what I have to say to you!" Sherlock says. Molly looks up and says,

"Before John left, he told me that if anything were to happen to him, I would give you these, the reason you didn't get them at the funeral yesterday was because he left them in 221B so he wouldn't lose them while in combat, and I still had yet to revieve one item."

Sherlock takes Molly's hand and opens it, before putting in his dogtags, and wedding ring. Molly looks up at Sherlock and says,

"Oh my god!" Before throwing her arms around him and just sobbing into him. Sherlock hugs her in return, rubbing her back in gentle circles (one of John's secret tricks to calm her, Sherlock had observed over the two years Molly and John were dating and the five years they were married.) Sherlock closed his eyes and listened to Molly's choked sob, his already broken heart tearing into even tinier pieces then before. He felt himself tearing up, but unlike at the funeral, didn't stop his tears from falling and his sobs from echoing throughout the empty halls of Barts'.


End file.
